


Somebody to Love

by KyloRensMistress41



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: Cancer, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Fanfiction, Funny, Life - Freeform, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRensMistress41/pseuds/KyloRensMistress41
Summary: You've just found out you have cancer. You're boyfriend  of a year just dumped you. Could things get any worse or could they possibly get better when by chance you meet Adam Driver?I in no way own Adam Driver.I only own a few characters in here who are the readers friends in the story.
Relationships: Adam Driver & Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Life Sucks or Does it? 

You have been sick for awhile with migraine type headaches almost everyday. The doctors haven't been able to figure things out as of yet. They sent you for blood tests, CT scans, MRI's and so on. It's when they sent you for a CT scan of your brain that they found a tiny mass near your sinuses. A few days ago they took a biopsy of the mass to see what it was. You were going about on your daily errands when the doctors office calls your cell phone.

"Hello! Is this Miss {Y/L/N}?" , asks the nurse over the phone kindly.

"Yes, it is. Might I ask what this is pertaining to?" , you replied wondering why they were calling you. Then you remembered the biopsy you had a couple of days ago. 

The nurse then replies, "We just got your biopsy results in. The doctor needs to see you immediately. I got a cancellation just now if you want to come in now."

"Yeah, that's just fine. I just got to get ready real quick." , you reply as you head to your room to throw some clothes on. You knew the news could not be good for them to call you this soon after the biopsy. 

The nurse asks before you hang up the phone, "Do you have somebody you can bring with you ma'am? You might want someone here with you."

"Unfortunately, I don't. I just recently broke up with my boyfriend. More like he broke up with me. I'll be fine on my own." , you reply back to the nurse before you hang up.

You walk in your room and you have a box of your ex boyfriend's things that he left behind when he moved out to be with his baby mama. He had gone off and got another girl pregnant. You had been together a year. The night he broke up with you you thought he was going to propose marriage. Boy were you so wrong. 

You shake your head to clear your thoughts after a minute or two. Your ex boyfriend was the least of your worries now. You go over to the closet and pull out some black skinny jeans and a white tank top. You pull open a dresser drawer and pull out a baby blue sweater to put on. Then you gets some socks on and put on your black furry boots. You grab your purse and keys on the way out the door. You start heading to the subway station.

While on the way to the subway station you stop by Starbucks real quick to get a white chocolate mocha latte. When you're waiting in line out of no where this guy with a baseball cap on and sunglasses on starts talking to you. You have to admit that he is actually really good looking.

"Hello, pretty lady. Looks like you're in a hurry. Why don't you jump ahead of me?" ,said the guy in front of me out of nowhere. 

You smile at him and reply, "Do you mind? I'm kinda late for a doctors appointment. I got a feeling it's not going to be good news though."

"Oh, don't think like that. If you do, it will be bad news. I'm sure you can get in front of me. Come on!" , says the man with the baseball cap and sunglasses on as he steps behind you.

"Thank you sir! By the way my name is {Y/F/N}. Can I get your name? Maybe I can pay for your drink in appreciation." , you replied to the man who was now behind you instead of in front of you.

The man smiles and whispers in your ear, "I'd rather not give my name out. See I'm famous. I'm trying to get my coffee on the down low. I needed a little time to myself. So I'll do you one better. Here's my cellphone number. Put it in your phone and call me later."

You look at the man crazy as he gives you his phone number. You just meet this guy and he's passing you his phone number. "I don't know you that well. Why should I call you? I was just offering to buy you a coffee."

"I can tell you're a likable person. Just trust me you won't regret it." , the mystery man says just as it is your turn to order.

So you give them his coffee order first before yours. While you wait on the coffee to be made you enter his phone number into your cellphone. You continue talking to him while you wait. Then they call your names to pick up the coffee. Just before you go your separate ways he says, "Don't forget to call me. I really enjoyed talking to you and thank you for paying for my coffee."

"Okay." , you reply as your about to leave the Starbucks, "But I won't guarantee anything since I don't know you that well."

"That's fine. At least you said you will try." , replied the mystery man with a smile on his face.

At that moment you left in the opposite direction of the mystery man. You weren't looking forward to your doctors visit. But this man made your day a little better now.  
  
So you catch a cab down the street a little way to the doctors office. You get there early so they take you back early. After about 20 minutes the doctor walks in the room. The look on his face looks Grim.

"I have some bad news. The mass in your brain is malignant. Where it's located it would be very difficult to remove. We suggest chemotherapy to shrink the mass." , says the doctor as you are trying to let all this sink in.

You look the doctor in the eyes and ask, "How long do I have to live with this kind of tumor in my brain?"

"You could live a year or less. That's without treatment. With treatment who knows." , replied the doctor, "I suggest starting treatment immediately."

"Okay. I would like to start my treatment as soon as I can. I will do whatever it takes to prolong my life" , you reply enthusiastically.

You spend the rest of your visit discussing treatment plans and so forth. You totally forget about calling the mystery man. This was both your best and worst day ever.


	2. Someone to Talk To

You get done with your doctors appointment. You start your chemo in about 2 weeks. You want to talk to someone but your boyfriend Liam is gone. Your parents died in a car accident a few years back. You don't have siblings you can call because you were an only child. You can't even call your best friend Michelle because she's on her honeymoon. So you pull out your cellphone and the first number you see is the number of the mystery guy you meet at the Starbucks before your doctors appointment.

"I don't know if I should call this guy. I barely even know him. But he seemed nice enough." , you say to yourself as you're walking toward the subway station to head home.

At that point someone knocks into you and you accidentally press the mystery guy's number. "Hello, this is Adam. May I ask who's speaking?" , said the mystery guy when he answered the phone.

"It's {Y/F/N}! The woman who bought your coffee for you this morning. I'm sorry, someone bumped into me and I accidentally hit your number." , you answered with an embarrassed tone of voice.

"No, it's fine. I was actually hoping you would call. How did your appointment go? Was it as bad as you thought?" , Adam asked kindly.

While Adam was talking to you you were thinking to yourself, "He said his name was Adam. At the Starbucks he said he was famous. No it couldn't be."

"Hey {Y/F/N}, are you still there? Are you okay?" , asked Adam when you didn't answer right away.

You snapped out of your train of thought and said, "Yeah, it was pretty bad news. I have a malignant tumor in my brain near my sinuses. I start chemo in 2 weeks. I don't even know why I'm even telling you this when we just meet this morning."

"I'm sorry to hear that {Y/F/N}. I'm usually just an all around nice guy everyone opens up to. Would you like to meet somewhere to talk some more? What are you doing right now?" , asked Adam hoping you agree to meet him somewhere.

"I'm on my way to the subway station to go home. I couldn't possibly bother you with my problems. Like I said before, I hardly even know you Adam." , you reply back as you're trying to avoid people on the way to the subway station.

Adam thought for a minute because he was going to get you to meet up with him one way or another. "I'm near the subway station. Don't go anywhere. I really don't mind. I'll be there soon."

"Adam, I just want to go home and digest what is happening to me. But I'll wait for you. You seem nice enough. You don't seem like the serial killer type." , you replied as you entered the subway station.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Bye for now {Y/F/N}." , says Adam as he hangs up the cellphone.

Adam lives not far away from the subway station in New York City. As soon as he hangs up he grabs his jacket and takes off running to the subway station. He doesn't want to miss this opportunity to spend time with you. 

You sit down on a bench inside the subway station waiting for Adam to show up. You look around and there is Adam running into the subway station wearing the same outfit he was wearing this morning. He looks out of breath as he runs up to you.

"I know you're going to think I'm crazy but I literally just ran all the way here from my apartment. I didn't want to miss you." , Adam said a little out of breath, "I know this little Italian restaurant up the street. We can go there and talk once I catch my breath."

Adam takes a seat beside you on the bench. Your looking at him trying to recognize features of his face to see if he is the Adam you're thinking he is. Then he smiles at you when he realizes what you're doing. Then he realized he never gave his last name. He gets up close to your ear and whispers, "My full name is Adam Driver. Sorry I just realized I just told you my first name and that I was famous. Not really much to go on."

In a low voice you respond, "I knew it. I just was waiting for you to confirm it. But why do you want to be my friend so badly when we just meet?"

Adam got up off the bench and took your hand to help you up. "Well let's discuss this over lunch at the Italian restaurant I talked to you about."

You walked down the street a little ways to a little hole in the wall Italian restaurant. As soon as Adam walked in he ditched the sunglasses and the baseball cap. Everyone there knew who he was.

"Get us the special please." , said Adam as he pulled a chair out at the table for you to sit.

Adam smiled at you as he sat down. Then he asked, "So you have nobody to talk to about what you're going through? I would have thought you would have at least one person. I know you're ex boyfriend is out of the picture but you don't have parents, siblings, friends to talk to."

" My parents died a few years back in a car accident. I'm an only child. My best friend is on her honeymoon. So no I really don't have anyone to talk to." , you replied back to him.

Adam took your hand from across the table and said, " I know we just meet today but I would like to be your friend. Maybe we can see where it takes us."

"It might not last long with this brain tumor I'm dealing with. But I would like to be your friend too. I just don't want a romantic relationship right now." , you replied in a serious tone of voice.

Adam looked in your {Y/E/C} eyes. He replied, "I completely understand. You don't want to get in a serious relationship just in case the chemo doesn't work. I'm still going to be with you as a friend every step of the way though. That's what friends are for."

"That's true, no matter how long you have known that friend. But aren't you busy shooting a movie at the moment? I'm surprised you have time to spend with me." , you said looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Well I wasn't needed on set today. Not like I planned on meeting the nicest person in the world on my day off but I did." , chuckled Adam as he let go of your hands.

At that moment the waiter came out with their food. Turns out the special was a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs with a salad and garlic bread. They brought out a bottle of red wine with wine glasses. After the waiter left you ate and spoke for the next 2 hours. 

It was getting late but you were enjoying each other's company. Then Adam spoke up first, " I know you need to go home but I would like to see you again. Even if it's just as friends. What do you say {Y/F/N}?"

"I would like that very much. I'm guessing that would be on your next day off from shooting the movie." , you replied with a smile.

Adam chuckled and said, "Well yeah that's the way it goes. Unless I bring you on set with me sometime. But let's get to know each other better first."

"I would like that. I wouldn't get in the way. But it doesn't have to be anytime soon." , you reply with a giggle.

At that moment Adam got up to help you out of your chair. As he did he said, "I'll call you when I can too. I want to be there with you if you need me when you start chemo."

"That's just fine. Look forward to seeing and hearing from you." , you respond as you get up out of the chair with Adam's help.

Adam smiles at you as you grab your purse off the back of the chair. As you're getting ready to leave the restaurant to head back to the subway station Adam grabs you by the arm and pulls you back. Then he wraps his arms around you in a hug. Adam wasn't known for liking hugs but here he was hugging you. You just stood there in shock. Eventually Adam let you go.

"I'll call you later to make sure you made it home okay." , said Adam as he walked with you to the subway station back in his disguise.

"Okay! That's fine." , you reply as you start to go inside the subway station.

Adam waves goodbye to you. You wave goodbye back to him. It was a stressful yet awesome day for you. You made a new friend that would be with you through the hard times. Something you will always cherish.


	3. Reaction to the Chemo

You have been talking to Adam almost everyday since you meet 2 weeks before. Today is your first day of chemotherapy. You asked Adam if you could stay at his apartment in town while you were going through it because you couldn't afford to stay in a hotel that long.

"Sure, that's fine. I mean I won't be around that much because of my shooting schedule for Star Wars:The Force Awakens. How long are you staying anyways?" , asked Adam as they were speaking via FaceTime.

"I'm scheduled for Monday, Wednesday and Friday this week for chemo. I mean if I can't stay at your place I can make other arrangements. We just meet 2 weeks ago and I really don't want to burden you." , you reply feeling bad that you asked in the first place.

Adam smiled into the camera and responded, "it's fine {Y/F/N}! I'm serious. Make yourself at home. So you'll be here on those days every week for how long?"

"For the next 6 weeks I was told. That's if I take to the chemo okay. If I don't I'll have to switch over to radiation. We'll just see how it goes. I'm going to be leaving soon. See you after awhile." , you say as you're about to end the call. But Adam stops you before you end it.

"Hey, why don't I help you get an apartment in town to live in? That would be better than you having to travel back and forth between New York City and Buffalo every few weeks. That's a long ways to travel in your current condition. What do you say?" , says Adam quickly before you ended the call.

You think about it a minute or two before you reply, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. It would be a lot easier if I lived near the hospital I get treatment at. But apartments are so expensive in the city."

"I got an idea for you. Let's be roommates. We can each pay half the rent or I can pay the whole thing. That would be easier. Plus I get to watch over you when I'm not shooting." , Adam responds with a big smile on his face.

You look at him almost in shock. You have only known each other for 2 weeks and he's asking you to be roommates in an apartment in New York City. You feel kinda awkward about this. You say a bit in shock, "We've only been friends for 2 weeks and you're offering to be my roommate to help me pay for things. You don't even in the slightest feel awkward about that?"

"Not really, why? You're my friend and I'm helping out." , Adam said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I'll think about it Adam. Right now I have to get ready to leave. My chemotherapy appointment is in 3 hours. I have a few more things to pack up." , you respond back still in shock.

Adam smiled and said, "okay, think about it and I'll see you in a few hours. Please be careful. Also call me and I'll pick you up from the hospital once your chemo is done."

"Okay, I'll be seeing you in a few hours." , you respond before you end the call.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later your walking in the hospital. You're being checked in for your first round of chemo. They nurses seem to be nice as they get your information. Then they hook you up to the needle. You brought a book with you so you could read while you were doing chemo. At first it felt fine. That was until your body started feeling as if it was on fire an hour into it. You flag down a nurse.

"Hey nurse, is it normal for your body to feel like it's on fire with chemo?" , you ask the nurse that finally responded.

The nurse takes a look at the area that the needle was put in. It was starting to turn beet red. The nurse looks at you and walks of to talk to the attending doctor there. You can see her motioning at you while talking to the doctor. You start to worry something is wrong. Your first instinct is to call Adam for some reason even though you know you're not allowed to use your cellphone. At this point you don't care.

"Hey, {Y/F/N}, you done with the chemo? Need me to come pick you up?" , asked Adam when he answered his phone.

"Adam I'm scared. I think I'm having a reaction to the chemo. My body feels like it's on fire. The nurse is talking to the doctor but they haven't told me nothing yet or taken this damn needle out of my arm." , you respond almost in tears from the pain.

When Adam heard the pain in your voice he said, "I'm on my way up there. I'll figure out something. Just hang in there"

At that moment the doctor came up to you and took your cellphone away. He handed it to the nurse. Then he looked at you and said, "Well it looks like you are having an allergic reaction to the chemo."

The nurse takes the needle out of your arm. You respond back to the doctor, "Well duh!!!!" Then all of a sudden you start seizing. You black out. You remember nothing after that point.


	4. Decision Making Time

It's been 2 days since the allergic reaction you had to the chemo. This is the first day you have actually been coherent. You woke up that morning and saw Adam sleeping in the chair next to the bed. You reached out your hand and shook him a little bit. When he felt you shaking him he nearly fell out of the chair. The he looked at you half awake and smiled.

"Hey {Y/F/N}, you're fully awake. You have been in and out of consciousness the last 2 days." , Adam says as he inches the chair closer to the bed.

You smile at him and reply, "How long you been sleeping in that chair? Hopefully I didn't screw up your shooting schedule. I was hoping I wouldn't be one of the ones allergic to chemo. But I guess I am." 

"No you didn't screw up my shooting schedule. Your friend Jasmine has been up here when I'm not. She seems pretty nice as friends go." , Adam responded as he took hold of your hand.

At that moment the doctor walked in. He didn't look at all happy. Then he looked at the chart at the end of your bed and said, "Well we can't do chemo for the brain tumor you have. Not when you're allergic to it. So in a week, once you're clear of the chemo drugs we are going to start you on radiation. Your survival chance is 50/50 at this point."

You're trying to take in everything the doctor is telling you. You just know you're not ready to give up the fight yet. The doctor continues droning on and on. Adam can tell that you can't handle much more.

"One final thing Miss {Y/L/N}, do you have permanent residence with the city so you can make your appointments easier? Radiation drains your energy and kills your immune system. So less travel will do you good." , said the Doctor as he finished his droning.

Then Adam spoke up and replied, "We're moving into an apartment together not far from here. We are roommates only. Good friends you could say."

You looked at Adam in shock. You had only discussed getting an apartment together and being roommates. You remember telling him you would think about not that you actually would. Then you respond in a shocked tone of voice, "I know we discussed getting an apartment together but I didn't think we made a final decision on that."

"Well I did some research on apartments when you were unconscious. I found a really nice 3 bedroom, 2 bath not even 10 minutes from here. So I decided to jump on it since I knew the doctor would make that a stipulation. I really didn't think you would mind." ,Adam replied staring into {Y/E/C} eyes.

The doctor looks at both of you and says, "Well I'm going to leave the two of you to discuss this decision. To me it sounds like a good idea. That's your decision though. I'm going to go finish filling out your discharge papers." Then the doctor left the room.

"Adam we barely know each other. Yet you went out and got an apartment without discussing it with me further." , you say looking right back at Adam.

Adam looked away like you rejected him and replied, "I was just thinking about your health like any friend would do. Plus you would be closer to the hospital if anymore health scares should occur. I would probably be gone most the time."

You thought about it a few minutes. You didn't even say a word. You knew Adam was doing this out of the kindness of his heart. You had to make the right decision and this apartment seemed like the best decision to make. "Okay, I'll move into the apartment. Your right. I do need to be closer to the hospital. I just need to break lease on my apartment in Buffalo." , you finally responded back to Adam.

"Don't worry I took care of that these past 2 days. They even gave me the paperwork you would have to fill out. I wanted you to have the least amount of stress as possible. Plus your friend Jasmine helped out." ,said Adam as he took his cellphone out of his pants pocket, "I got pictures of the apartment on my cellphone somewhere."

That night you are discharged from the hospital. You go home to the new apartment. Life as you know it changes from this point onwards.


	5. Roommates

As soon as you were discharged from the hospital you went straight to the apartment Adam bought for you to live in. A few of your friends helped Adam move your things in while you were in the hospital. You looked around at the spacious 3 bedroom, 2 bath apartment. Adam smiled when he saw how much you liked the apartment.

"Let me show you your bedroom {Y/F/N}. I gave you the master bedroom since it had an en-suite bathroom. Since when you start radiation I don't know what kind of reactions you will have. You also have a beautiful view of the river from here." , said Adam as he opened the blinds in your room.

"I love it Adam. You set up all my furniture the way I like it. Also the view is beautiful." , you reply as you stand next to Adam looking out the window.

Adam looked down at you and smiled, "I'm glad you like it. My bedroom is right across the hallway. That way if you need help with anything I'm not far away. That's when I'm in town." 

"I'll try not to be a burden though. I know you must have a girlfriend. I don't want to get in the way of you living your life." , you say staring back at him.

Adam started looking out the window again and responded, "I'm actually in between relationships. I was engaged for a while but it didn't work out. I'm not really looking to date right now."

"I know exactly how you feel. Especially with the way Liam left me. Let's make a promise that if either one of us likes the other we tell each other. Okay?" , you replied staring out the window again.

Adam thought about what you just said for a minute and responded, "I can deal with that. Actually I just remembered I got a blind date to prepare for. One of my friends is trying to hook me up even though I keep saying I don't want to be. Will you be alright by yourself tonight?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. Jasmine is going to stay around awhile tonight she just told me. We can turn it into a game night. Or binge watch some of our favorite shows or movies on Netflix. Go live your life and have fun." , you say still staring out the window.

Adam goes to get ready for his date. But before he leaves your room he says, "Have fun with Jasmine. I'm going to try not to stay out too late."

Once Adam leaves your room you just stand there looking out the window. You don't even notice your friend Jasmine walking in the room. "Hey {Y/F/N} you ready to play some games?"

You break out of your train of thought. You smile at Jasmine and say, "Of course I'm ready to play games. Bring it on."

A few minutes later Adam walks by the dining room table in a nice black suit and tie. Your in the middle of a game of Scrabble. You and Jasmine can't help but notice how handsome Adam looks in what he is wearing. He's grabbing his suit jacket, wallet and keys. Then he turns back around and asks, "Do I look alright? Am I too dressed up?"

"You look just fine Adam. I'm sure she'll like the outfit. You look handsome in it." , you replied smiling.

Jasmine added, "You look very dapper Adam."

"Okay! I'm leaving now. You two have fun." , said Adam as he grabbed his keys and walked out the apartment.

You and Jasmine enjoyed your game night. About 10:00 that night Jasmine went home to her husband. You were alone in the apartment. It's like a foreign place but it's still your new home. You just sat back on the couch to relax when Adam came through the door. He also had his date still with him. He smiled and said, "Hey {Y/F/N}, I thought you would be in bed right now. By the way this is my date Joanne."

"Hi Joanne! It's nice to meet you. I'll just go to my room and leave you two alone. You need your privacy." , you reply as you get up off the couch to head to your room.

Joanne smiles and responds, "Nice to meet you. Sorry if we scared you off."

You start to head to your room when you feel Adam's hand on your arm. When you turn he asks, "Are you all right? We can go some place else. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable."

"I'm fine Adam. Why would I be uncomfortable? We're just friends anyways. Have fun with Joanne. I'm tired anyways." ,you say in response to him.

Then you open the door to your room and walk in. You had your life and Adam had his. You were just friends and roommates. Nothing more and nothing less. But little did you know down the road that would eventually change.


	6. Radiation Treatment Preparations

You and Adam have been roommates for 2 weeks now. Adam has been seeing a lot of Joanne. You keep reminding yourself that you're just friends and with your unknown life expectancy that's all you will ever be. Today is your first day of radiation treatment. Adam knocks on your bedroom door because you over slept and your treatment starts in 30 minutes.

"Wake up {Y/F/N}! Get ready to go. Your treatment starts in 30 minutes. I'll take you there." , Adam says outside your door.

You sit up in your bed and look at the alarm clock. "Oh crap! I'll be out there in 5 minutes. I'm sorry I overslept. I thought I set my alarm."  
, you reply as you jump out of bed.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." , Adam responds back as he walks away from your bedroom door and grabs the car keys.

You go to your closet and pull out a pair of black jeans and a short sleeved red shirt with the phrase "Hakuna Mata" on the front of it along with a picture of Timon and Pumba. You throw your clothes on and put on you sketchers. You grab your sweater off the chair in your room before you leave your bedroom. On your way out you grab your purse off the hook by the front door. 

Adam is waiting for you by the car outside with the door open. After you slide in he shuts the door for you and enters the other side. As he starts the car he says, "After I drop you off at the hospital I'm going to go visit Joanne for a little bit. Just call me when your treatment is done. I'll come pick you up."

"You're getting pretty serious with Joanne, aren't you?" , you ask out of the blue.

Adam smiled and replied, "Yeah, she's pretty wonderful. I love spending time with her. But I'm going to have to start reshooting some scenes for Star Wars: The Force Awakens here soon. Too bad I can't take my 2 favorite girls with me." 

"I couldn't go anyways. I got to be here for my treatments. Not saying I wouldn't want to go." , you reply with a chuckle.

You pull up to the hospital but before you get out of the car Adam replies, "If I could take you with me I would fly you back and forth for your treatments. Just saying. Don't forget to call me when your treatments are done."

"I won't. Have fun with Joanne." , you say as you get out of the car.

As you shut the car door Adam waves goodbye to you. You head in to the hospital with 15 minutes left to spare. You go to check in. Within 10 minutes you're in the treatment room with the doctor.

"All we are doing today is setting up the marks where we are going to do the radiation treatments on. It shouldn't take more than a hour or hour and a half to do. We'll actually start the radiation on your next visit. Do you have any questions before we begin?" , the doctor says to you as you're sitting on the table.

"What side affects come with radiation treatment? I want to know what I can look forward to in the future." , you reply to the doctor.

The doctor looks at you seriously and says, "You will lose your hair. You will vomit quite a bit. It will kill your immune system. Lethargy is also a big part of it. Basically you're going to feel like shit for the next 6 weeks. I'm not going to sugar coat it."

"Well, thank you for being up front about it. Now can we get these spots you're going to focus on done so I can go home." , you say just ready to be done.

The doctor takes a marker and marks the areas around where the tumor is on your forehead. Then he lays you back on the table and positions the machine over where he put the dots. A red light starts shining from the machine. Then he wipes the dots off and repositions them. This goes on for the next hour until he gets the dots in the right spot. Then they tattoo the spots green to make them permanent.

"We'll start the actual treatment next time. The affects won't happen immediately. They happen over time. You do have someone to get you back and forth for your treatments, right?" , the doctor asked when the last dot was tattooed green.

You get down off the table and reply, "Yeah, my friend and roommate Adam got me here today. Which reminds me I have to call him to come pick me up."

"Okay, well go and make your appointment with the nurse on the way out for your first treatment. Have a nice day!" , the doctor said as he held open the door for you.

You call Adam and tell him you're ready for pick up. Then you make your appointment for your first treatment for that Friday. Which is only two days away. You think to yourself, "Let the fun times begin." But you didn't know how rough the affects of radiation would be until the third round.


	7. Adam’s True Feelings Come Out

You're on the way home from your 4th round of radiation. You suddenly get this overwhelming need to puke. You look over at Adam and say in an urgent tone of voice, "Adam pull the car over. I think I'm about to be sick."  
As soon as those words came out of your mouth he pulled over in the first available spot. As soon as the car stopped you jumped out and headed for a grassy area. While you were vomiting you felt someone pulling back your hair from your face. Then they gently started rubbing your back.  
  
"I can stay home with you tonight. I think Joanne would understand." , said Adam as he kept holding your hair back and rubbing your back.

You shook your head no and then replied, "No, I don't want to ruin things between you and Joanne. You two are meant for each other. I can take care of myself." As soon as those words leave your mouth you start puking again.

"{Y/F/N}, I don't care what you say. I'm not leaving you home alone in this condition. I'm sure Joanne would agree. And another thing. Joanne and I decided to be just friends the last time we went on a date. That was a joint decision." ,responded Adam with seriousness.

Once you were done vomiting you started heading back to the car. You never responded back to Adam when he told you that news. You actually didn't know what to say. Then as you were going the rest of the way home you just asked, "What made you come to that decision? I really hope I wasn't the one who caused this to happen."

"No, not at all. We just have our eyes on different people. So we decided to be friends only. Now she's dating the person she is truly meant to be with. And I'm helping the person I truly like." ,replied Adam as he smiled at you.

It took you a minute to realize the person he truly liked was you. Once you did you responded, " But why do you want to be with me? I'm basically a terminal case if radiation doesn't work. I have no future."

"It's my decision who I want to be with. I want to be by your side no matter how bad things get. I have been hinting at this since the day I took you to your first appointment. Truth be told I liked you ever since you bought coffee for me at the Starbucks." , said Adam as he parked the car in front of the apartment.

You looked over at Adam and responded, "I've liked you as more than a friend for awhile too. I just never acted on it because of the cancer. Knowing I could die from it. I wanted you to live life to the full."

Adam looked into your {Y/E/C}eyes to see if what you were saying was true. Then he responded, "I want us to be more than friends. I want to love you for whatever time you have on this earth. I just want you."

Then Adam leaned in and gently placed his lips on yours. He didn't care you had vomited just moments before. He had been wanting to do this for awhile. After a minute or two he gently pulled back. You still had your eyes closed but you had a big smile on your face.

When you opened your eyes you asked, "Are you sure you can handle taking care of me? Because things could get worse than this before they get better. If they get better at all."

"I'm so sure I want to take this on. You are the one I choose. You're the one I want to get to know better. I want to take care of you." , responded Adam as he gently placed his lips on yours again.

He gently pulled back after a time. Then he got out of the car and opened the car door for you. He helped you up out of the car. As you were walking towards the apartment he took your hand to hold as you walked. 

"I really hope the radiation treatment works. I want many more days like this. I want a lifetime to get to know you better." , you reply as Adam unlocked the apartment door.

Then the next thing you know Adam is picking you up in the bridal hold. He carries you into the apartment and shuts the door behind the two of you. Then he puts you down on the couch. "You stay here and rest. I'm going to make you some soup to settle your stomach."

That night you talked until you fell asleep on the couch. Adam covered you up. Then he fell asleep in the recliner chair not that long afterwards.


	8. The Proposal

You still got 2 weeks left of radiation treatment. You feel like you have been put through the wringer. You've had the worst effects you can get from radiation. Plus Adam has been taking a lot of time away from shooting the movies he is working on. This morning you wake up to take a shower and you go to comb your hair out. As you comb through your hair big clumps of your hair comes out. You look in the mirror and think to yourself, "Well there's one more thing to go wrong." Right at that moment Adam walks into the bathroom. He looks at the clumps of your own hair you're holding in your hand.

"I guess I'm going to have to start looking for wigs now." , you reply trying to make light of the situation.

Adam smiled at you. He recognized your strength in this situation. He walked up to you and gently placed his lips on yours. After a minute or two he gently pulled back and said, "You're beautiful to me {Y/F/N} hair or no hair. Nothing will change how beautiful you are to me ." Then he wrapped his arms around you in an embrace.

You hugged Adam back and whispered in his ear, "I really needed to hear that from you. Thank you!"

Adam slowly pulled out of the embrace. He stood in front of you not saying a word for a time. Then he got down on one knee and looked back up at you as he pulled out a ring box and said, "I was planning on doing this later and definitely not in a bathroom. But with what all is going on I thought what the hell. Will you marry me {Y/F/N}?"

You cover your mouth in shock. Tears of happiness are starting to well up in your eyes. At first you can just shake your head yes. You hold out your hand for Adam to put the ring on your finger. It fit perfectly. It was gorgeous. The diamond had to be at least 3 karats. The band was 24 karat gold. All you could do was stare at it. You totally forgot you didn't give Adam a direct answer.

"So I'm guessing that is a yes since you let me put the ring on your finger." ,chuckled Adam as he stood back up and smiled.

You ran to him and threw your arms around him. Then you finally responded, "Yes, a million times yes I will marry you Adam."

"I hope I'm not moving too fast for you. I just feel it in my heart that you're the one for me {Y/F/N}. I want to take care of you in sickness and in health." , replied Adam as he wrapped his arms around you in return.

You step back from Adam and then ask, "Are you ready to take care of a cancer patient? Do you think you can handle that type of stress Adam?"

"Yes, I can. I've been doing it for the last 4 weeks. I want to spend the rest of my days with you." ,replied Adam before he placed his lips on yours.

That night was the best night of your life. You just hope that Adam isn't all talk and no action. Because soon you both shall be tested.


	9. Bad News

You had your last treatment two days ago. You're going to see the oncologist to see if the 6 weeks of radiation shrunk the tumor. You're hoping for some good news. Unfortunately, Adam couldn't come with you for this visit. He was off shooting "BlackKKKlansman" and also working on "Girls". So you decided to bring Jasmine along with you. You told Adam you would FaceTime him after the appointment with the news. As you waited in the waiting area you and Jasmine had a good talk.

"Jasmine, what if the radiation didn't work? What am I going to do? I still want to marry Adam but at the same time I don't want him to go through the pain of me dying before his eyes." , you say thinking too much about things.

Jasmine looks you straight in the eyes and replies, "{Y/F/N}, Adam loves you. If he could spend every waking minute with you he would. He would love you until death. Don't even think about dumping him. He's your kindred spirit."

"I know you're right Jasmine. I love him too. I just hate leaving him widowed at a young age." , you respond looking out the hospital window.

Jasmine put an arm around your shoulder as she stood beside you looking out the hospital window and replied, "Let's worry about that bridge when we cross it. Right now your worrying about news you haven't received yet. Even if the doctor tells you it didn't work spend what time you do have with Adam. Don't push him away when you need him."

"I'll try not to push him away. I really do want to spend the rest of my days with him." , you reply with a sad tone to your voice.

Right at that moment the nurse comes and calls your name to go back. You leave Jasmine in the waiting room. You go to have a PET scan done to see if the radiation shrunk the tumor. Then you're taken to a room where you wait for the doctor to come talk to you. You're in the room 30 minutes before the doctor comes in to speak with you.

"We'll Miss {Y/L/N}, I looked at your PET scan. It looks like the radiation didn't shrink the tumor as much as we would have liked. You're considered a terminal case now. Also we would like to try another 6 weeks of radiation on you but in heavier doses. Maybe we can get you into remission." , the doctor said sitting at his desk.

You're just sitting there trying to take it all in. You wished Adam was there with you. You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes. "Whatever you recommend doctor is what I will do. I just recently got engaged. I would like to live long enough to get married to the love of my life if at all possible." , you finally reply tears running down your cheeks.

The doctor looks at you with true sincerity in his eyes and says, "We are going to get you into remission. You'll see your wedding day and see children born. You're just go through more hell and high water to get there."

"I have been through hell for the last 6 weeks. So what's a little bit longer if I go into remission. I'm a fighter." , you say with determination as you're still crying.

The doctor smiled and replied, "I love your determination. You'll be in remission before you know it with that spirit. Set up an appointment for radiation on your way out. I'll see you in another 6 weeks."

You do as the doctor says and make the appointment to begin the next round of radiation. As your friend Jasmine drives you home you try to think about how your going to break the news to Adam. All of a sudden you just blurt out, "How am I going to tell Adam I'm terminal?"

Jasmine looks at you as she brings the car to a stop in front of you and Adam's apartment and replies, "You can do it. It may be rough at first but you'll do it. But right now just go inside and rest. Call Adam once you are rested and you form the right words."

You take Jasmine's words to heart. You go in the apartment and take a nap before you FaceTime Adam. As soon as you wake up you feel refreshed. So you call Adam immediately.

Adam picks up fast and says, "Hey babe how'd the oncology visit go? Hope it was some good news."

"Unfortunately it isn't good news Adam. The tumor didn't really shrink. I'm considered terminal officially now. I have to go through 6 more weeks of radiation. They are going to give me higher doses too." , you reply trying to hold back tears again.

Adam looked like he was in shock. You could see tears welling up in his eyes as he replied, "We'll get through this together. I'm coming home tomorrow. I want to be with you every step of the way. I love you {Y/F/N}. I'll love you to the moon and back."


	10. Emotional Turmoil

Around 3:00 in the morning the next day Adam came home. You were fast asleep but you still felt like somebody was watching you. You open up one eye and see Adam sitting on the floor of your room with his back against the wall. You could tell he had been crying because the tears were glistening on his face in the light of the window. You decide to sit up in bed.

"Adam, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Come on and get into bed" , you say as you pat the bed.

Adam sits on the bed and replies, "I'm sorry I woke you up. I was just thinking I don't want to lose you. All I could do is cry when you FaceTimed me with the news." 

You could see fresh tears running down Adam's face. You grab his hand and look into his sad chocolate brown eyes and say, "I'm going to fight this cancer Adam. I'm a fighter to the end."

Next thing you know Adam lays across the bed with his head laid gently on your chest. He looks up at you from his current position and asks, "What would you say if I asked you to elope with me? Just go to the justice of the peace and get married. Have a real wedding down the road a little bit. I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

You look down at Adam as you are running your fingers through his black hair and responded, "I would tell you yes I want to elope with you. I feel the same way about you too. I want to live out what is left of my life with you and nobody else."

Adam smiled up at you through his tears and says, "I'm happy you said yes. Now I just need to make some arrangements and find some witnesses to the marriage."

"No Adam! What you need to do right now is get some sleep. It's 4:00 in the morning. More like it I want to go back to sleep." , you reply very drowsily.

By this point Adam was laying next to you in the bed with his arms wrapped around you. He pushes your hair away from your ear and whispers gently, "I can deal with that if you don't mind me staying right here beside you. I could use the sleep too. Soon you're going to be Mrs. Driver and I'll never let you out of my sight again. I'll even take you with me on film shoots."

"I am going to love traveling around with you Adam. I'm going to fight to go into remission." , you reply as you turn on your side to face Adam. After you do you gently place your lips on his. He kisses you back with more passion. You move from his lips to his neck and leave your mark. He forces your lips back on his and lightly sucks on your lower lip. Then you both pull back from each other.

"We really need to get some sleep. Today is going to be a big day. You need your energy for later {Y/F/N}." , Adam says with a smirk forming on his face.

All you can do is chuckle at him. After a few minutes both of you were asleep holding each other in your arms.


	11. Elopement

After you and Adam got a few hours of sleep, you got up with a smell of pancakes wafting through the apartment. You follow the smell to the kitchen where you see Adam cooking breakfast. "Something sure does smell good in here." , you say as a smile forms on your face.

"I decided to cook my soon to be wife some breakfast. Now what we have here is pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, hash browns and biscuits. I even have several types of syrup for the pancakes." , Adam replied smiling at you walking over to him.

"This all smells so good." , you say as you look at all the food in front of you on the counter.

Adam pulls out the chair at the dining room table and motions you to come sit. "Sit down. I'm going to fix you a plate of food." , Adam replies as you sit down and he pushes your seat up to the table.

Adam fixes you a little bit of everything he cooked and puts it before you. He fixes his plate and sits at the table with you. Then he asks, "Which syrup would you like for your pancakes? We have three to choose from: Maple, Butterpecan and Honey."

"I would like the butter pecan please." , you reply with a smile, "Also do you have some ketchup for the hash browns."

Adam passes you the butter pecan syrup. Then he gets up from the table to get you some ketchup from the refrigerator. He sits back down and asks, "Who do you think we should ask to be our witnesses at our wedding today? I already called the justice of the peace before you woke up. We are set for 2:00 this afternoon."

"I know Jasmine and her husband would be more than happy to be witnesses at our wedding. What about Joanne? You think she could be a witness." , you reply as you're preparing your food.

Adam smiled and said, "I already called her to ask and she agreed. Once we eat you can call Jasmine. It's almost 11:00. So we don't have much time to get you ready."

You and Adam enjoy your breakfast. You call Jasmine and she and her husband agree to be witnesses at you and Adam's wedding. Jasmine even offers to come over and help you get ready for the wedding. You graciously accept her help. Within 20 minutes Jasmine and her husband show up at the apartment.

"We got to do something about this hair. More like what's left of it. That's why I brought this nice red wig with me. I think this curly hair will just look beautiful on you. Also I brought my wedding dress with me. I'm sure you will fit into it. Now let's get you ready because we only have a little over 2 hours before you become Mrs. Driver." , Jasmine said as she looked you over.

While Jasmine was helping you get ready Joanne showed up. Adam was working on getting ready himself. He was nervous but he knew this is what he wanted to do. He got a quick shower. Then he put the tux he was saving to wear to the Oscars on. He made sure his tie was on straight. He put on his nice black dress shoes. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror before walking out to the living room where Joanne and Jasmine's husband were waiting.

About an hour and a half later Jasmine comes out of your room and asks, "Are you ready for the great reveal?"

"Yes, I am. I'm ready to see my beautiful wife to be." , Adam replies with a smile on his face.

At that moment you come out of your bedroom with your friends wedding dress on. It's a nice white lace sleeveless dress with pearls as accents on it. It was nice and puffy. It had a long trane on the back of it. The veil was made of the same white lace. You decided to wear white flats for shoes. Jasmine put some extra curls in the red wig. 

"You're beautiful {Y/F/N}." , Adam says at first sight of you, "You look stunning."

Everyone gives you their praises. But all you care about is what Adam thinks. You smile and a redness comes to your cheeks when you hear Adam's praises. But then you look at the clock on the wall which says it's 1:30.

"We have to get to the justice of the peace. We only have 30 minutes to get there." , you replied hurriedly. 

Adam smiled and responded, "Don't worry. I asked him to come here to do the ceremony. He should be here anytime now. I didn't want you to worry about rushing. We both had a rough night last night."

You walk up to Adam and wrap your arms around him. He wraps his arms around you. Right at that moment there is a knock on the door. Jasmine goes to open the door and let the justice of the peace in. He smiles at you and Adam hugging each other.

"This must be the couple I'm marrying today." ,The justice of the peace said as he walked towards you and Adam, " What a lovely couple?" 

"Yes, sir that would be us." , Adam says with a smile from ear to ear.

Within 15 minutes the ceremony had begun. You and Adam were facing each other holding hands. You were staring into his chocolate brown eyes. He was staring into your {Y/E/C} eyes. "Do you have hand written vows to read?" , asks the justice of the peace.

"{Y/F/N}, I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you at the Starbucks. I knew you were the one. I knew I wanted to be with you through whatever life threw our way. I want to help you through your cancer. I love you so much." , Adam said staring directly into your eyes.

You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes as you began saying your vows, "Adam, we were good friends at first. But that changed for me about 2 weeks after we meet. I felt you were someone I trust and come to when I needed. You were there for me through all the bad things I went through. You're helping me through my cancer. I want nobody but you in my life forever. I love you so much too."

"Who has the rings?" , asks the justice of the peace.

Jasmine hands the rings to Adam. They put the rings on each other's fingers as they also say the traditional vows. Then the justice of the peace says, "Now you may kiss the bride."

Adam smirks at you and plants his lips on yours a little roughly. You don't object and kiss him back. Then everyone clapped and said their congratulations. Little did they know how stressful things were going to get.


	12. Pneumonia Strikes

You started radiation treatments again 3 weeks ago. You and Adam started your married life together. He took you with him to shoot episodes of the show "Girls". He could tell you weren't feeling the greatest and your breathing sounded wheezy. Much less the cough you developed over the last day or two.

"Sweetheart, let the doctor on set check you out at least. It would make me feel better." , Adam said looking at you with a serious look.

You look up at him from the chair you're sitting in and reply, "I'll be fine Adam. It's probably just a cold. I just need to go get some cold medicine."

"No! You're not fine {Y/F/N}. You're sick and I want the doctor to check you out. That's final!" , Adam says as he storms out of his trailer to find the on set doctor.

This was the first real fight you and Adam had in the 3 weeks you have been married. You just didn't want him worrying about you all the time. It's bad enough you got a brain tumor that is still refusing to shrink. Now your immune system is compromised on top of things and you maybe sick with something. You're starting to feel like you're a burden on Adam. Right at that moment Adam walks in to the trailer with the on set doctor.

You start having a coughing fit right in front of the doctor. Right there you cough up some blood. The doctor rushes over to you and takes his stethoscope out of his bag and starts listening to your lungs.

"Just as I expected. She has walking pneumonia. If she doesn't want to go to the hospital I can give her a prescription for some antibiotics. But she is a very sick young lady Adam." , the on set doctor says as he finished checking you out.

Adam looks at you and responds angrily almost, "No! I'm taking her to the hospital now. She needs proper care."

"Adam, please I don't want to go to the hospital. I'll just get sicker there. My immune system can't handle a hospital stay right now. Please Adam!" , you beg.

Adam looks at you and says, "I just want you to have the proper care {Y/F/N}. I don't want to lose you. Doctor what should we do?"

The doctor looks at both of you. Then he responds a minute or two later, "I'll give you the prescription for antibiotics. But if you're not well in a week you need to go to the hospital."

"I understand doctor. I will go to the hospital if the antibiotics don't work." , You say back to the doctor as your walking toward Adam, who seems to be having a breakdown of sorts.

The doctor sees you need some time to yourself. So he puts the prescription on the kitchen counter as he leaves the trailer to give you your space.

As you get closer to Adam he just wraps his arms around you. "I don't want you to die {Y/F/N}. I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I will do without you." , Adam says with tears running down his face.

"Adam, I'm going to be fine. Just fill the prescription for me. I promise I'll go to the hospital if the medication doesn't work." , you reply as you look Adam in the eyes and take your thumb and wipe the tears from his eyes.

Adam just draws you into his embrace again. He's too upset at the moment to speak. You just wrap your arms around him in return and whisper in his ear, "I love you Adam. I'm not going to die. I promise."

"I love you too {Y/F/N}! I'm sorry for getting so bent out of shape with you. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just worry about you so much." , Adam said with his head laid on your chest still embracing you.

"I know. That's one reason why I married you. You genuinely care about me." , you reply as you kiss the top of Adam's head.

Then all of a sudden you start having a coughing fit again. You cough up more blood. At this point Adam let's go of you and grabs the prescription off the kitchen counter and says, "I'll be right back with the medication. You go take a shower or a sits bathe. I'll be back before you know it."

You decide to relax in the bathtub while he is away. You relax so much you fall asleep. When you wake up a naked Adam is in the bathtub with you. You smile at him.

"I hope you don't mind I decided to join you?" , Adam says as he kisses you passionately. He lays his body on top of yours in the water. 

"I don't mind at all my love." , you reply in between kisses as you run your fingers down his bare back. 

You don't speak anymore. You let your love for each other speak. That night another life is created. Through your illness comes life.


	13. Pregnancy

It's been 2 weeks since you caught pneumonia. You're over it now, but you still feel sick. You know what your problem is but Adam still worries about you. So you agreed to go to the doctor. You still think back to the night Adam joined you for your bath. A smile comes to your face as you sit in the waiting room waiting to get called back.

Adam smiles at you and asks, "What are you smiling about {Y/F/N}? You look beautiful when you smile."

Your cheeks get a red tinge to them as you reply, " I was just remembering the night you joined me for my bath. You can join me again sometime soon."

Adam smirks at you and replies, "What about remembering what we did on the couch a couple nights after that? I know we haven't made love much since we got married but I know one thing for sure you are an awesome lover."

"So are you Adam. I know you're just being careful with me because of the tumor and having had pneumonia. I'm not fragile though. I wish you would make love to me more often actually." , you say smiling and your cheeks getting a little more red.

Adam leans over from his chair next to you and kisses your cheek. "I'll take that into consideration. Right now let's see for sure what's making you still feel sick." , Adam replies as he puts his arm around your shoulders.

About 15 minutes later a nurse calls you back. Adam goes back with you. The nurse gives you a cup for a urine catch as you pass a bathroom. The nurse then continues walking down the hallway with Adam to the room. You go in the bathroom and give your urine sample. Once you're done you go down to the room they took Adam to. You walk in and Adam is in a good conversation with the nurse. You clear your throat as you enter.

"Honey, we were just having a discussion about the next movie I'm working on. Apparently she's an extra in it. Isn't that cool?" , Adam says with some excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, it's cool. Now aren't you supposed to take my blood pressure and stuff?" , you say to the nurse a bit irritated.

Adam could sense your irritation. The nurse started doing the checks she needed to do. Once she was done she left the room. You can sense Adam glaring at you from the chair he was sitting in. 

"What is your freaking problem {Y/F/N}? I wasn't doing anything but talking to her about my next project. What's up with the jealousy?" ,asks Adam with a mad tone of voice.

"I'm sorry. It must be the hormones. I just saw you in here alone with another woman. I know I shouldn't look at it like that but I did." , you reply trying not to cry.

Adam looks you in the eyes and says, "I'm not like your ex Liam. I would never cheat on you like he did. You understand me." 

Then he sits back down in his seat. At that moment the doctor comes in the room. He looks at the both of you. You're crying and Adam is in the chair with a mad look on his face. "Okay, looks like the both of you need a little bit of good news today. Don't know what happened between you two but you got to deal with it within the next 9 months." , the doctor says as he sits in the chair by the computer.

Adam's face lights up when he hears this. "So she's pregnant. That's why she's still feeling sick."

"That would be correct Mr. Driver. You're wife still doesn't look too happy." , replies the doctor as he looks over at you.

You look at the doctor and then back at Adam before you respond, "I'm worried actually. I have one more week of radiation treatment for my brain tumor. Will it hurt the baby?"

"I wouldn't do anymore treatments until after the baby is born after this." , replies the doctor very seriously.

Adam looks at you with a look of I'm sorry and says, "Can she still get the PET scan? To see if the second round of radiation worked."

The doctor smiles and says, "Everything will be just fine. I'll talk to your oncologist about this. Tell him what's going on. Now I want you back here for your first sonogram in 4 weeks. All will be fine."

"Yes, sir. I'll make the appointment on the way out." , you said still crying after you and Adam's little fight.

The doctor got up and left the room. Once he did Adam walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you. Then he whispered in your ear, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm so sorry. I love you."

You just bury your head in Adam's chest and cry. He holds you until you stop crying. You make your appointment on the way out and just head home together hand in hand.


End file.
